Vehicles adapted with sleeping facilities, either as a dedicated bed or as a seat converted into a bed have been known for many years, at least since the 1920's. Most, if not all, require considerable alteration to the vehicle in order to achieve that goal. Accordingly, if vehicle alteration is necessary, each manufacturer's product requires a different design. Oftentimes, different models of vehicles from the same manufacturer require special design treatment for each model.
Most persons who use a truck camper for sleeping purposes have either a padded or an inflatable mattress lying directly on the truck bed. In colder weather, regardless of which type of mattress is used, conduction of cold through the metal truck bed and even through a plastic liner between the truck bed and mattress can cause personal discomfort and loss of sleep. Many outdoor sportsmen such as campers, fishermen and game hunters also found that placement of wet gear on or near the mattress usually creates condensation on a plastic inflatable mattress and sometimes dampens a padded mattress, causing either one to become cold and clammy. To avoid this, they must either store their gear in the cab of the truck, or leave it outside, unsecured.